<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the real thing by twentytwentytwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070935">the real thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo'>twentytwentytwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Artfest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, M/M, proposal, reed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing a suit… buying a ring…. What the fuck has happened to me? Gavin thought. He watched Nines lightly touch a branch above their heads, then, catching Gavin staring, break into a smile. Gavin smiled back. Nines was what had happened to him. </p>
<p>Gavin proposes to Nines!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Artfest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the real thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin walked hand and hand with Nines through the park, swallowing down his anxiety. Nines had a tendency to scan Gavin for the mildest of concerns and if he read Gavin’s heart rate now, he would know something was up. The something being the ring Gavin had in his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>Nines pointed out plants as they walked, rattling off their latin names and the conditions they grew best in like it was nothing. Nines’ appreciation for nature was partly why Gavin had chosen the park for his proposal. After Nines had fondly mentioned his zen garden a few times, Gavin had bought him a succulent. Nines had been surprisingly emotional when Gavin had given it to him. Gavin had even caught Nines scolding Asshole for trying to knock the little plant off the windowsill.</p>
<p>Nines hadn’t wanted to change anything about Gavin’s apartment when he moved in. When Gavin had protested, Nines shot Gavin his most withering stare and said, exasperated, “I like the apartment how it is because it’s so <em>you</em>, Gavin.” At that, Gavin had stopped arguing, completely flustered. He’d never been loved so <em>completely</em> before. </p>
<p>Though Nines didn’t want to paint the bathroom a new color or some shit, he did start collecting plants. Even with Asshole ruthlessly breaking pots when Nines wasn’t keeping watch, the collection grew. Nines was patient and gentle with them, coaxing them to grow. Gavin joked about him quitting the DPD in favor of starting a greenhouse.</p>
<p>As they walked, they could see a white gazebo further ahead, lit by string lights. The sun was just setting, painting everything golden. Gavin tried to steady his breathing. It took all his willpower to restrain himself from patting the pocket where the ring was.</p>
<p>Gavin felt a little out of his element. Not just because he was proposing, but because he was wearing <em>a suit</em>. A light gray button down, dark suit jacket, slacks, the works. Wearing a suit… buying a ring…. <em>What the fuck has happened to me? </em>Gavin thought. He watched Nines lightly touch a branch above their heads, then, catching Gavin staring, break into a smile. Gavin smiled back. <em>Nines</em> was what had happened to him.</p>
<p>Nines had dressed similarly to Gavin. A white suit jacket over a light blue button down that made his eyes look more blue than gray. Of course, Nines’ appearance in a suit wasn’t as jarring as Gavin’s. Nines almost exclusively wore button downs on a normal day.  </p>
<p>As they neared the gazebo, Nines squeezed Gavin’s hand, like he knew Gavin needed it. The irony wasn’t lost on Gavin that the person he was proposing to was comforting <em>him</em>. That was Nines, though, wasn’t it? He could see through any bullshit, <em>especially</em> when it was Gavin’s.</p>
<p>When they reached the Gazebo, Gavin stopped walking and faced Nines, taking both of his hands. “Nines,” Gavin started.</p>
<p>Nines’ mouth quirked to the side. “Gavin,” he said, mimicking Gavin’s tone.  </p>
<p>“We’ve been together a little over a year now,” Gavin said and <em>fuck</em> if his voice wasn’t already shaking. Nines ran his thumb over Gavin’s knuckles soothingly. Gavin took a deep breath, focusing on their clasped hands. “You have made my life so much better it’s insane. Every morning I wake up next to you, I have to convince myself that you’re real, that you… that you chose me.” Gavin met Nines’ eyes. “And I chose you.”</p>
<p>“Gavin…” Nines said quietly. He reached up and wiped a tear off of Gavin’s face.</p>
<p>Gavin laughed a little. He should’ve known he wouldn’t get through this without crying. “We’ve come a long way from where we started. And I’m so glad you didn’t let me push you away….” He took a steadying breath. “What I’m trying to say is I love you. I love you so much I don’t even know what to fucking do with myself.”</p>
<p>Gavin fumbled for the ring box in his pocket and got down on one knee. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Gavin’s hands shook as he opened the little box, revealing the ring inside. It was silver so gleaming it was almost white, with a blue band running down the center. “Nines, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Nines’ eyes widened, mouth parted in surprise. Way beneath all the crushing anxiety, Gavin was pleased. It was difficult to surprise Nines. Gavin had feared he’d been so obvious he was popping the question today.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Gavin rearranged his grip, holding the ring box in one hand and taking Nines’ hand in the other. “Uh, meatsac to tincan?” Gavin said, peering up at Nines.</p>
<p>Nines blinked, shaking his head ever so slightly. “Of course, I’ll marry you,” he said in a rush, voice low and strained with emotion.</p>
<p>Gavin felt the tension leave his body. “Thank God.”</p>
<p>Nines pulled Gavin up from his kneeling position and kissed him deeply. When Gavin reluctantly pulled back to breath, he couldn’t stop grinning. Nines grinned back, tearing up a bit. Gavin took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his Nines’ ring finger. Nines kissed him again as soon as it was on. “I love you,” Nines said in between kisses.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love you,” Gavin said back.</p>
<p>They kissed until the sun went down completely, holding on to each other like the other would disappear if one of them let go. “We’re a fuckin’ <em>mess</em>,” Gavin said, laughing.</p>
<p>Nines cupped Gavin’s neck and studied Gavin’s eyes. “We’re real,” he said simply, smiling.</p>
<p>Gavin smiled back. “We’re getting <em>married</em>.”</p>
<p>“We’re getting married,” Nines agreed. </p>
<p>Gavin sighed contentedly, forehead resting against Nines’. He was never letting Nines go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like the idea of Gavin proposing to Nines haha. Little speech inspired by Chris Trindade's phenomenal acting. </p>
<p>hmu on tumblr @charmingnines</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>